Introductions
Potentially unfinished. Full Text Grey Bergman: '''Grey led the two strangers through the fortress. She had a feeling King Haddock would be in his throne room by now, so that was her destination. Soon enough, they came to the two double doors leading to the throne, and of course, there were two guards blocking them. She turned to the strangers. “The throne room is here,” she said. “He should be in there by now. Come on.” '''Akkey Black: The squeak of her wheels echoed through the halls as they headed to meet the King. Both Maya and Hunter were silent as they stared at the tall ceilings and wide floors made of ice. How in Odin’s name did they make this… Hunter thought. They stopped in front of these massive doors, and their escort nodded at the two guards, signalling them to open it. Maya stretched her shoulders a few times and smoothed out her skirt to look presentable, then Hunter rolled her in. Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: 'The king did not know these people, but he nodded respectfully to them anyway. “Greetings,” he said. “What brings you to this fortress?” '''Grey Bergman: '"Your Majesty," Grey said bowing to the King, "I found these two newcomers heading toward the camp. They’re looking for a place to stay, so I was wondering if perhaps, we could make arrangements for them to stay here." '''Akkey Black: They mimicked Grey, bowing respectfully. “Sir,” Hunter said, smiling as brightly as he could, “Lady Grey here has generously offered to let us stay in your camp in the tents, however, my wife is unable to walk, as you can see. We’ve been travelling for a few days now and lodging is our priority.” Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''"I am willing to help you, travelers, when I learn of your journeys and purpose," the king said kindly. '''Akkey Black: Hunter shut his mouth and doubtfully glanced at the guards and the escorts around them, then at his wife. This was the part where she said to keep a secret, “We…” "Let me tell you a story, Your Majesty," Maya gave a small smile, responding for her husband, "I don’t particularly like telling it to people, but… you see that I can’t walk. That ability was taken away from me ten years ago." She held his gaze, “Ten years ago, on March 13.” Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: 'Haddock’s eyes widened. ''Could it be… He looked at Grey, and then at the guards, and said, “I would like to speak in private to our two new guests. Thank you, Grey, for sending them to me. You did well.” '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey nodded understanding that this was clearly something the King needed to take care of this matter alone. “You’re welcome, sir,” she said bowing. “I’ll see you at the meeting later.” She was about to walk out when she placed her hand on the woman’s shoulder. “It was very nice meeting you both.” '''Akkey Black: "Thank you for escorting us here." Maya touched her hand and smiled back, "And I never told you… my name is Maya, and this is my husband, Hunter. It was a great pleasure." Grey Bergman: 'Grey gave the couple a warm smile. “Well, then, Maya, Hunter, you are very welcome,” she said, “and the pleasure is all mine.” With that, she bowed to Haddock one last time and left Maya and Hunter alone with the King. '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"Now then," Haddock said, still trying to take in the information. "I would very much like to hear your story. Starting with the fact you’re alive." '''Akkey Black: "His father and brother saved me," she said simply, "I would have died, but medicinal magic works wonders. But it doesn’t do everything, hence this." She gestured to her legs, "I’m blessed to have Hunter by my side. I never left my house afterwards." "Well… not ‘til now. We parted ways a few days ago. Has she returned?" Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"She?" ''Akkey. ”You have seen her recently? When? I have not seen her for a a few days as well.” '''Akkey Black: "Yes, she came by," she laughed quietly at the memory, "I almost didn’t recognize her. Her hair was dyed, she was scarred all over her face and arms, and her ears… I guess it’s understandable. It’s dangerous for half breeds to wander outside the Wilder West. I’m lucky that it’s not obvious on me." "So she isn’t back yet. But you know were she is, right? She told us about your… conversation before she left." Hunter added, eyeing the King’s forehead where the mark would possibly be. Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''The king felt uncomfortable once he realized Hunter knew about the slavemark. He brushed his hair further to the left to hide it more. “So you know who she… works for…” he euphemized. '''Akkey Black: "…for you, no?" Hunter raised an eyebrow, honestly confused. Maya leaned slightly forward. Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"For me, yes," Haddock said. And then he paused. Ragnarok was around the corner. People deserved to know the truth at this point. Especially given their close relation to Akkey… ''She better not be upset at me, Haddock thought. “I mean… Hel.” '''Akkey Black: He was greeted with silence. "Excuse me?" Hunter voice rose just a bit higher, "The secret job she wouldn't tell us about is for Hel? Why? What is she doing?" How does this protect me...? ''Maya thought to herself, possible explanations going through her head a million miles an hour. '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"I don’t know the details," Haddock said. "But I would not jump so quickly to alarm." Akkey you better be safe. Akkey Black: "But why? The last time I saw her she was had none of her memories, now she’s working for Hel? What on earth would push her to do this? You knew about it and you didn’t stop her? What the heck does she think she’s doing? How is this protecting Maya—!” Maya placed a hand on his arm, coaxing him to be silent, “Calm down, honey. His majesty said he doesn’t know the details. But could you spare as any information?” she looked pointedly at the king, “How… why has she come in contact with Hel? She’s a god, for goodness’ sake…” Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''"The gods are making more and more contact with humans," the king told them. "Hel has been very… involved… in this area, of late." He sighed, rubbing carefully at his forehead. "She has offered protection to those who fight for her… it is not as though any person who allies themselves with her is a fool." '''Akkey Black: Maya cocked a brow and clicked her tongue. She could tell he knew more, and it irritated her that he was being so vague. “That’s not very helpful, Sir. Akkey came to my home after ten years of thinking she was dead, sobbing and crying, then left again with the determination and resolve to protect me. But I didn’t understand… What is she protecting me from? What is the danger? And that it’s not isolated to me, that everyone else might be in danger too?” "I had hoped you could solve the mystery, Your Highness." Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''Haddock nodded. “Everyone is in danger. I suppose you do not know, have not heard… Ragnarok is coming. Perhaps she means to protect you from what is ahead.” '''Akkey Black: "Ragna..." Hunter squeaked. Maya bit her lip. This was bigger than she thought. "So you allied yourselves with Hel. Smart, she's one of the gods prophesized to win... Or at least, not to die. And Akkey is working for her, most likely for this war." She mused aloud, the gears turning in her mind. She was getting a better view on the picture. She began to vaguely understand her sister's motives. She just needed to confront her. "I see. Thank you, your majesty." "Maya! That's it? There are lot more issues here!" her husband gawked. He could think of plenty more questions to ask, "What about preparations? What do the other soldiers think about this? Won't we all die? This is Ragnarok!" "We came specifically for information about Akkey's job only, and his majesty has made it clear that he doesn't have any more... right?" she gave him a slightly cold look. Category:Events Category:Season 4 Category:Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second Category:Grey Bergman Category:Hunter Lindholm Category:Maya Lindholm